Queer Nuts
The Queer Nuts was an alliance in Big Brother Canada 4 who consisted of Mitchell Moffit and Raul Manriquez. Members Idea After Sharry left the game, Mitch and Raul became the only gay people in the house. They became really close friends and liked the idea of a gay friendship being portrayed on a reality TV show. They wanted to make it through the game together and take each other to the end. History Mitch and Raul became really close friends in the house and Mitch was also closely working with Raul's alliance the Third Wheel. In Week 4 after Mitch and Joel won the pair HOH competition, with Joel ultimatelly becoming the HOH, Mitch wasn't sure if he is ready to take a shot at the Third Wheel. Eventually he saw the benefit in Kelsey leaving. Mitch campaigned really hard for Raul to stay. After Kelsey left the game, Mitch took over her spot in the alliance. During the Week 5 Mitch and Raul made a Final 2 deal. Both were very inclined to take each other to the end. A couple days later they came up with the name Queer Nuts for their little alliance. During this week Mitch fought really hard to get Dallas out, who would ultimately go after Jared and Raul. He succeeded. In Week 6, after Kelsey came back from the Secret Suite, she was gunning for Mitch with all of the information she was given by Loveita. Raul lost all of his trust in Mitch and his game, but still wanted to keep him as a friend. As a move recommended by his allies, Raul put Mitch on the block and after Jared won the veto, Raul refused to take Mitch down and save him, since in his eyes the damage was already done. But Mitch was not going to give up so easily. His only option was to go against the Third Wheel and thus go against Raul. He gave a savage speech during the veto ceremony, calling the threesome a cancer in the house. Raul was really hurt by this. A day before the eviction, Mitch felt like he is propably leaving, but he tried one more thing. He told thristy Raul his "Youtube sensation" secret, but didn't go all the way through with it, because he saw how much upset Raul was. Mitch left the game by vote of 5-3, making it impossible for Raul to save him in case of a tie and no one knows what Raul would have done. In Week 7, Raul was missing Mitch at first, but then got back into the game. He was sadly put on the block as a replacement nominee. Being against Kelsey for the second time, this time he was going to fight. He turned on his alliance in order to stay. He failed and got himself evicted by a unanimous vote (with Tim throwing him one vote), following Mitch into the Jury. In the Jury they put the game aside and became best friends again. They voted differently in the finale, with Mitch voting for the brothers and Raul voting for Kelsey to win the game. Trivia * Raul gave Mitch the nickname Muffin, when he misheard his last name Moffit as Muffin. * On one occasion during Week 5 after creating their alliance Mitch said to Raul: "You are going to be the end of me in this game". * Before Mitch left, he said to Raul on several occasions that he would see him the next week in the Jury. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother Canada 4 Alliances